Temptaion
by Shikigami-Botan-Chan
Summary: Serenity is in a crash on Veggiesa and Vegeta comes to save her! But they are stuck in the woods for a bit! How will this affect them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Temptation  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Serenity sat down at a desk. She was on Veggiesa but she was working on a  
hover scooter that she had seen the truffles use. In her community she was a  
genus at almost everything. She bit her eraser. "Come on! Think!" Serenity  
said to herself. She was still young. Around 15 years old now. Vegeta  
carefully opened the door to the lab and just as carefully to close the door.   
He did not want to alarm Serenity. He stood behind a support beam and watched  
Serenity. Serenity had her long black hair up in a messy ponytail and it looked  
like she didn't sleep well the night before. Serenity's eyes lit up and she  
jumped up grabbing her screwdriver and a control board. She placed the control  
board on the bottom of the scooter. She screwed the board on then placed a  
plate overtop of the board. She smiled and then she put the scooter down on the  
ground. She got on the scooter, turned it on and quickly left the lab testing  
the scooter out. She span through the woods, the wind blowing in her hair. She  
was about half way through the woods when the scooter went out of control. The  
scooter crashed into a rock, Serenity falling over the handlebars and hitting  
her head on the rock hard, passing out on impact. She opened her eyes weakly  
and tried to sit up. But she couldn't, she only fell back down hard on the  
ground. Her head bleeding badly. She felt somewhat dizzy and things were  
spinning. She put her hand on her head and groaned. Her head felt so bad. She  
fell back on the rock this time she closed her eyes and she fully passed out.   
Helpless lying on the ground in the woods and nobody knew where she was. She  
was in trouble this time. MEANWHILE: Back at the lab Vegeta stepped up to the  
door that Serenity had gone out of. He sensed something was wrong but he paid  
it no mind. It wasn't until late that evening when Vegeta really started to  
worry. He stood in his room looking out the window, hoping that Serenity would  
return soon. His eyes narrowed as he looked out at the forest around the  
palace. She had been gone since she left that morning. And it was now almost  
midnight. Vegeta had on his blue training spandex suit. He moved away from the  
window and walked to his bed and then back. He looked out the window again  
hoping to see or hear any sign of the scooter that she was driving. Vegeta  
couldn't take it any more. He went to his bedside grabbing his white boots and  
gloves shoving them on then he went back to the window. He looked to one side  
and saw his armor lying on the floor. He picked the armor up and pulled it on  
over his head. He opened the window and hopped ontop of the ledge and he flew  
away over the woods, looking for Serenity. He could feel her weak ki level…but  
it was weaker then normal. He flew over the woods looking for Serenity. He  
stopped when a heavy rain started. He had seen flames and he started to fly  
towards them. He stopped when he got to the source of the flames. He touched  
down next to a broken hover scooter. He saw Serenity lying on the ground, her  
body soaking wet by now. He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.   
He put his hand under her head lifting her head up to see the damage the crash  
had done to her face. Mud in her black hair still up in a ponytail and also mud  
on her face. Mud mixed with blood. Vegeta carefully lifted Serenity up off the  
ground. Supporting her head with a hand and her legs with another hand. He  
held her close to him and levitated off of the ground. He went up higher until  
they were above the trees. He flew Serenity back to the palace, keeping her  
close to him, protecting her from the storm and the rain that was falling down  
now hard. He got back to his room. He touched down on the blue carpet that lay  
in his room. He walked over to his bed and he placed Serenity down carefully.   
He took his soaking wet armor, gloves and boots, placing them next to his bed.   
He walked over to his dresser, taking off his blue training shirt leaving only  
his pants. He changed his pants and then walked back over to his bed where  
Serenity lay, sleeping. Vegeta stripped Serenity off down to her underwear,  
exposing her white bra and panties. Serenity shifted on the bed, and Vegeta saw  
her womanly curves, and her nipples standing out in the bra she was wearing.   
Vegeta winced as he felt his pants becoming tighter, and just at the sight of  
her. 'So beautiful.' Vegeta's mind whispered. He quickly covered her with one  
of his blue blankets. He laid down beside her as she started to mumble  
something in her sleep. She moved closer to the warmth Vegeta's body provided.   
He blushed slightly as she wrapped her arms around him sniggled closer into him  
barring her face in his chest. Vegeta lay there stiffly, trying to keep his  
composure. 'What was this woman doing to him?' Vegeta wondered. He gave up  
after a while, put his arms around Serenity and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Serenity woke early that morning. She sat up looking around her. She didn't  
know where she was, what or who's room she was in. She looked to one side and  
then a shadow fell over her, and she was staring into the dark, empty eyes of  
Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta. Where am I?" She asked him confused. "Isn't it obvious  
women? Your in my room." Vegeta replied, smirking. Serenity blushed slightly,  
much the way Vegeta was the night before. She looked down at herself and  
noticed that she was only wearing her underwear. She pulled the covers over her  
to hide her body from Vegeta. She looked at Vegeta again, staring at him  
hopelessly. Vegeta's eyes softened as he looked at Serenity's face. He wanted  
to help her. She was lost and he wanted to be the one who brought her back to  
reality. Vegeta looked away, then he stood up going to his dresser and grabbing  
a clean training shirt. Serenity's eyes fallowed each of Vegeta's movements.   
He left his room going to the gravity room and leaving Serenity on his bed in  
only her underwear. He went to the gravity room, closing the door, and then  
turning the gravity to 400. 'Training will help me forget…about…how I felt…just  
looking at her, her face, her body, oh my Kami! I have to train!' Vegeta  
thought. BACK AT VEGETA'S ROOM: Serenity sat on the bed, looking at the door.   
She started to wonder how she would get back to her room without the shorts and  
shirt that she was wearing the day before. She looked at the trunk that lay at  
the end of the bed and she saw her cloths laying there. She got up, then got  
dressed and left. She sat in her lab later that day. She couldn't get her mind  
off of Vegeta. She sighed and held her head up with her hand. Her eyes closed  
partly, her thoughts of Vegeta. The king stood in front of her. They were  
having a conversation until the king mentioned Vegeta. "Serenity…are you ok?"   
The king asked. But he received no response from Serenity. He waved his hand  
in front of her face. Serenity looked at him and just gave him a "hmm?" The  
king shook his head and sat down on the chair in front of Serenity's desk.   
"Serenity…what's wrong? Tell me what happened between you and Vegeta last  
night." He asked. "Did Vegeta say anything happened?" She asked. He shook  
his head and said "No, but I can tell something is wrong with the both of you,  
and you slept in Vegeta's room last night and I right?" She blushed deeply and  
nodded. "Yes, its true…but I don't remember how I got there, and Vegeta  
wouldn't tell me." Serenity claimed. The king looked at Serenity's face. Then  
he noticed that there was a serious cut on her forehead. It had a bandage on it  
and some blood was bleeding a bit through. Numerous cuts lay on her body that  
was visible anyway. He reached out putting his hand on her face. Tears started  
to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She stood up and walked around her  
desk. She stood facing the king. He stood up and smiled at her. "It's ok  
Serenity." He said wanting to comfort her. He moved forward holding her as  
tears flowed from her eyes. "He just wont…admit it! He feels the same as I  
do!" Serenity declared. "He is only a boy, not sure of his feelings, and  
anyway, my son will learn to love, and how to show his love." The king said.   
She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." She said. She wiped away her  
tears and she said "I have work to do." He nodded and left the lab. She sat  
back down on her seat and looked at a packet of papers that she must have looked  
at for the hundredth time. She shook her head and sat back in her chair. She  
just realized that she needed to find the scooter to see how much damage was  
done. But she didn't clearly remember where she crashed. So she had to ask  
Vegeta to show her. She stood up and made her way to the gravity room. She  
knocked on the door but no answer. So she knocked again and yelled "Vegeta! I  
know you are in there! So open up! Please!" The door opened and Vegeta  
emerged and asked "What do you want women?" Serenity took a deep breath and said  
"Vegeta can you take me to the place that I crashed last night?" Vegeta nodded  
and said "O.K. then" He grabbed Serenity, pulling her close to her. He walked  
over to the window and flew up. She put her arms around his neck and kept  
herself close to him. She breathed in his musky, masculine smell that lingered  
around him. It brought a little current of excitement, and she could feel his  
nearness, feel his skin rubbing against hers, feel his breath on her cheek, feel  
his warmth against hers. Vegeta was having the same effect with Serenity. Her  
womanly scent was overpowering him, drugging him, making him feel weak. He could  
feel her skin against his, and her breath on his neck. Her long back hair  
drifted around her face as the lazy wind swept past them. Vegeta was glad when  
they finally got to the crash site. He put Serenity down carefully. Vegeta sat  
on the large rock that he had found Serenity by the day before. He watched  
Serenity as she walked around the crash site, he saw her hips swung from side to  
side as she walked. Serenity finished her data and as she looked up at Vegeta  
as small rain drops started to fall from the sky. Serenity stood up and looked  
up at the now dark sky. The rain started too fall harder and Vegeta stood up  
and walked over to Serenity. He picked her up and started to fly away. The  
rain became harder and harder. Serenity hanging onto Vegeta tightly, not  
letting go at all. They were both soaked by now and they were not even half way  
back to the palace. Storms on Veggiesa were always hard, a lot harder then  
storms on other planets. The sky started to thunder and Serenity closed her  
eyes tightly keeping her head barring in Vegeta's chest. Vegeta stopped at a  
cave, walking into the cave and setting Serenity down on the ground. She opened  
her eyes looking around the cave. She walked over to the wall of the cave and  
sat down. "Guess we will stay here the night, until the storm passes at least."   
Vegeta said. Serenity nodded, not saying anything else. Vegeta stood across  
from her leaning on the wall across from her. He kept his eyes on her face.   
Water soaked her long black hair, water dripping onto the ground. Her cloths  
soaked through and you could see a bit of her bra through her white shirt. But  
she brought her knees up to her chin. He noticed her shivering and he grabbed  
some dry sticks, dropping them on the ground and firing a ki blast at them  
starting a fire. The fire lit up Serenity's face. She looked up at him and  
smiled. 'He dose care…' she thought. Serenity moved closer to the fire,  
warming her up. Vegeta stepped closer to the fire and sat down facing Serenity.   
Water dripping from her hair that was in her face. She was still shivering but  
not as much now. "Vegeta…sorry about, well staying at the site too late."   
Serenity said. Vegeta smiled at her, looking at the innocence that her face  
showed. She still looked like she was lost. He remembered how she looked the  
night before, asleep on his bed, in her underwear. Now he could only see the  
delicate outline of her bra through her shirt. Vegeta shook his head trying to  
get the thought of seeing more of her body out of his head. Serenity looked at  
Vegeta strangely and asked "Anything wrong?" Vegeta's gaze turned to he fire,  
watching its blaze. "No, its nothing at all, don't worry about me. Are you  
still cold?" Vegeta asked still trying to keep his eyes on the fire. Serenity  
smiled, feeling that he did love her. It was all that he could do not to look  
at her face, to touch her soft skin holding her close to him. Serenity moved  
around the fire sitting next to Vegeta. She wanted to tell him that she loved  
him, but she decided not to, not yet anyway. Vegeta wanted to hold onto  
Serenity so bad, but his pride kept him where he was. She looked up at his  
face, and she reached up pulling his face toward her. She looked into his dark  
cold eyes and he looked into the depths of her gentle blue eyes. Vegeta slowly  
pulled Serenity up onto his lap and he kissed her lightly putting his hand on  
her hip. Her eyes opened wide with shock but she gave in and started to kiss  
him back. The kiss flew rapidly out of control. She had no time to think of  
resisting as Vegeta coaxed her lips apart and plundered her mouth with his  
tongue. She closed her eyes, feeling Vegeta's tongue in her mouth. Vegeta  
stopped pulling his tongue back into his own mouth. He pulled away from her,  
opened his eyes and stared at her as she opened her eyes too. "What's wrong  
Vegeta?" Serenity asked. Vegeta looked away from her his hand still on  
Serenity's hip. Vegeta did not answer her so she asked again "What's wrong?   
Tell me, Vegeta." But he still did not answer her. Serenity stood up and  
walked to the edge of the cave looking out at the falling rain. She crossed her  
arms across her chest. A frown appeared on her face, anger burning in her eyes.   
'Vegeta just doesn't want to admit his feelings! And if he wont then neither  
shall I!' Serenity thought. Vegeta looked at Serenity. It wasn't his  
intention to anger Serenity at all. He wanted the same thing she did but he  
would not admit it, not to Serenity, and not to himself. He moved up against  
the wall of the cave turning his face forward and looking at the fire once  
again. "Better get some sleep." he said before drifting off to sleep.   
Serenity turned around looking at Vegeta. She stood for a bit watching him  
sleep. She walked over to him sitting down next to him. She put her head on  
Vegeta's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you, Vegeta"   
Serenity said softly drifting to sleep. 


End file.
